Vampires Go Biting
by DeathByVanilla
Summary: Jessica Thompson was your average, normal 13 year-old teenager. All she had to do was watch over her brother and live life. What if she and her brother meet a new vampire friend that flips her life upside down? Rudolph/OC -Based on movie-


New Friend

I was sitting down on the newly, plastic covered sofa in the living room of our new house. It was pretty quiet even with the giant moving trucks outside and my aimlessly loud family. I sighed boredly, tapping my pencil (which I drawing with for some designs for my room) on the end table beside the arm rest of the sofa.

"Jess?" I looked up and saw my little brother, Tony, looking at me with a toy car.

"Oh, Tony! What is it?" I asked, quickly standing up from my boredom, putting the ocean of blueprints and pencil down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Uh, dad's asking how the blueprints are going on?" He nodded towards the small pile of papers on the table before I picked it up, running a hand through my hair.

"It's doing fine, just a bit more tweaks and it'll be ready in two days," I explained with him nodding his head in response.

"Okay! Well, mom also said, that you could stay in my room until you're done!" He exclaimed, me laughing and nodding.

"Sure, Tony," I breathed out tiredly. Ever since the move from California to Scotland, I've been on the edge for awhile. Helping my parents with the furniture, doing some blueprints, taking care of my brother, it's a lot to take in but, I'm paricularly glad we moved here since I hated most of the kids at my school and I had a particular rep. of being 'harsh'.

"Yay! I'll tell mom," He jumped like a kid on Christmas who just got his new, favorite toys, running out of the living room and leaving me behind again.

I just decided to take some boxes up my new room. I picked up about 2 big boxes along with some books on top. I carefully walked down the halls and up the stairs, into my room before setting the stuff down onto the floor. It was wide and big like the others, an oak flooring with creamy, white walls and a giant balcony just straight ahead of me. I walked towards there carefully and closed my eyes, feeling the breeze and calmness around me.

"Jess, you okay?" I heard a sudden voice from behind me and my head whipped around, seeing mom with a couple of boxes in her hands.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well, then, if you are, I think you can come down to the market with us?"

"Sure, why not?" I smiled, with her returning it back and leaving the room, closing the door bhind her. I felt sweaty from all the boxes and work so I decided to change into something a bit more casual. I trotted down to the box which read 'clothes' on it and dug in. I finally picked out what to sport: A white tank with a sheer, black, crop top over it, some black skinny jeans with red fading down the bottom of each leg, and my favorite red and black converses. I looked over myself down the mirror.

My hair was redish, dark brown, with blonde streaks that was long (mid-way my back) with long, sharp bangs, shaping my heart shaped face. I was pretty pale at the least, since I was the least known to tan very well, even for a Californian. My lips were a little full but not blowfish lips. They were slightly wider than my jawline. But, my eyes were the biggest set off. They were icy, hazel brown that layed under my straightish-arched dark eyebrows (which were dark than my hair). My parents always asked a doctor if this will cause blindness but, was said it wouldn't do any harm. Sometimes, people even ask are Tony and me related. I had curves, since I was a thirteen year-old girl and had a little bit of severe ones, at the least. I was pretty tall, I was about 5'4 average, heighted mostly. I was skinny that was for sure! My legs were long, and my hips were slightly wide, making an hour-glass shape for me. Some people say I was beautiful but, honestly I just think of myself as plain-ol'-normal.

"Jessica!" I winced when I heard my dad calling me from the quietness succumbing me for a while. I quickly swiped on some eyeliner and mascara, and obviously not wanting to play beast tamer with my hair, I quickly tied it up into a high ponytail.

"I'm coming!" I called back, running once again down the hall and seeing my parents with Tony all ready to go.

"Ready?" Dad sighed at me, obviously being self-concious about being tired.

"Yeah, but my question is, are _you _ready?"

"Of course sweetheart!" He tried to feign from my mother's glare at him. Mom had taken the move absolutly carefree especially knowing we'd be living in this damn rich castle for god's sake. Tony grasped my hand, looking down, I smiled warmly at him and he returned one back.

We got into the car but not before my mom locked up the door. I got into the backseat with Tony and we were soon off. I looked out the window and noticed it was dreary and cloudy today. I scoffed, knowing hell yeah! It's Scotland, what do you expect? It was while until I felt myself spacing off and soon we were passing the deep, heavy woods. But, as I was looking at the trees, I saw somthing black flapping above the surface of the ocean of trees. I squinted a bit more but soon, the figure had just dove back into the the darkness.

"Mom, how come there's no one to play with here?" I turned and noticed Tony looking down and upset. I bit my lip to try holding in a nasty respondment to mom or dad so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Well, it's not really a problem honey. It's only the first day, I'm sure you'll meet someone," Mom tried to reassure but failed when she heard Tony take in a deep sigh.

"Okay..." He just answered glumly, looking back out his window.

"How 'bout we do some golf tomorrow then?" Dad asked but Tony just stared out the window still.

"No thanks dad," He just mumbled and I raised my eyebrows when I saw something nearing the side of the road.

The market.

We soon got to the market which was outside in little stands like they used to do in the 'olden' days as dad calls it. There were a decent amount of people here, most of them I don't know what the freak they're talking about and some are just tourists. I saw stands everywhere with fruits, beverages, and dairy products. The car parked into some spot and we all got out. All eyes on us.

"Can I help you?" I asked monotonously and some of them just cleared their throats, looking away and doing their jobs. My parents scowled at me while Tony just laughed. I smiled, going over to this little stand with fruits on it. I was fruit freak, that's for sure. I picked an apple from the basket and just awkwardly admired every speck and spot of it.

"Ma'am, you have to pay for that," I heard a thick Scottish accent and I looked up a woman who was slightly graying at the side but with long, brown hair behind the rows of baskets laid out infront of me.

"Er, I know," I cocked an eyebrow up obviously hearing a damn rude tone to her voice. Suddenly, my family came up behind me. My mom put a hand on my shoulder and looked up at the woman who gave me a pissy fit with an apologetic smile.

"Jessica Thompson, put that down," My dad whispered harshly to me and I put it back into the basket gently.

"You should watch for your daughter next time," The woman nearly sneered for the love of lord. I frowned and I opened my mouth, obviously going to say a rude comeback to her, my mom put a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry, she's a bit of a hot-head," My mom just laughed, dragging me away from the stand. My family stood in front of me, two looking disappointed and the last one looking amused.

"What is your problem Jessica?" My dad asked angrily and my mom nodded.

"Yes, would you like to explain that Jess?" She backed up dad, as usual, and crossed her arms.

"She was being a bitch!" I complained and I swear their eyebrows disappeared into their hairlines.

"LANGUAGE JESSICA THOMPSON!" My mom roared, everyone in the market looking at us. Tony just looked at me with pity. My dad looked like he just popped a vessel, taking me back into the car with the others. We drove off, knowing I just ruined it.

"What is wrong with you Jessica?" He just asked frustratedly and I looked at him in disbelief.

"W-what do you mean? I just-"

"You just what?" My dad was looking at me for an explanation and I swear my voice just went up 2 octaves higher.

"I just was mad dad, and how come you've never yelled at Tony when he was rude to other people!"

"Do not, get your brother into this. You. Are. Grounded." My mom seethed at me and I had tears running down my face as I crossed my arms and looked out.

As soon as we got home I quickly got out of the car and waited stubbornly for my mom to open the door to the house. Once we got in I ran upstairs and into Tony's room. I walked down to the bed, tears falling down slowly and soon, all the day's work got to me and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jess! Jess!" I heard constant whispering in my ear before opening up my eyes droopelly.<p>

"T-Tony? What are you doing up?" I saw we were in his room, me on the air-matress with a pillow and blanket. They didn't bother changing me. Figures. Who would change their grown teenage daughter! I sat up and felt a bit...scared...that's new.

"The vampires were back again," He blankly, but fearfully said and I groaned. Tony's been having some funky vampire dreams since he's been here.

"Tony, don't worry, no vampire is here and another thing is, it's the middle of the night with _me_ in here. So it's all good," I assured him and he nodded, still a bit dazed. I sighed, obviously knowing there's no way in hell he's going back to his bed. I looked down and noticed that the air-matress was big enough for the both of us. "Well, you wanna sleep down 'ere with me?"

"Yes Jess," He laughed, jumping in beside me and me putting a blanket over him with our backs plopping back onto the matress.

"What was up with dad and mom today?" I asked complaintly, loooking up at the ceiling.

"Well, you know they never really meant it," He replied pitiful to my upset look.

"Then, what is it meaning then? What was it meant for?"

"I've heard it only a couple of times but, I think it's because you're their _only _little girl," He said and I froze, looking to my left and down at him with him looking back.

"What?"

"Jess, they always say, they want to treat you like the lady they always wanted you to be, not some girl who can say whatever she wants when she's mad," He explained, me blinking and looking at him regretful.

"I-I need to say sorry to them," I whispered, turning my body around to look the other way.

"It's okay Jess," He yawned when he said my name and I laughed, closing my eyes too.

"Get some sleep Tony, a big day tomorrow," I smiled but only heard light snoring.

I was almost fully asleep until I heard flapping. My eyes snapped open, me looking at the large window above us from the floor. I heard high bat squeakes and my breath picked up. Until it I felt my eyes actually go into cloud nine.

* * *

><p>I swear people here need to learn how to drive in the right road and when I meant 'people', I meant my freaking mom. Nearly almost getting us injured from a guy on a tractor.<p>

"My god mom!" I exaggerated and she just took deep breaths.

"Sorry honey," She managed to rasp out. I shook my head and looked over the passenger's seat to Tony.

"You okay bud'?" I asked, looking at him concerned.

"Yeah, thanks Jess," He breathed out while I ran a hand through my hair which I let down in the morning. It was an absolute crow's nest this morning since I didn't let it down last night and slept in it.

We soon got to the school, me and Tony saying our goodbyes to mom. We walked infront of the school only to be greeted by two blonde boys who looked to be 10 or something.

"Hey, you must be Jessica Thompson," One of them asked, looking me over. Ew! I also noticed they were only aiming their eyes at me, leaving Tony to the side.

"Er, yeah, uh, nice meeting you guys, see ya'," I waved, taking Tony's hand and walking away but unfortunatly they catched up to us.

"So, Jessica, I was wondering if you wanted to come over our house tonight to you know, study?" The other one asked, looking me over before I shivered. Ew again!

"Uh, that's awfully nice of you but I have some blueprints to finish," I laughed humorlessly, dragging Tony away faster.

"H-hey!" The other one called out when we were across the grassy lot.

"Jess! Do you know who those boys are?" I looked down when I heard Tony whisper harshly at me.

"What! Who are those brutes?" I was a bit concious to the fact those kids might be the famous kings and queens- er, princes of this place.

"Those are the McAshton boys! Dad's boss," He thoroughly proclaimed to me while my eyes widened.

"Hehe, whoops," I chuckled nervously, before fully walking into the building.

"Yeah, whoops!" Tony rephrased spectically as I rolled my eyes and hearing the bell ring.

"Well, I'm in another building since I'm 13 and in middle school so..." I prompted, waving at Tony before turning on my heel.

"See ya'!" Tony yelled while I turned once again to salute him while he did in return. Me and Tony always had this thing when we say 'bye' to eachother and that this is to salute.

I sighed plaintively. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>"Jess, we need you to watch Tony tonight," I heard my mom ask while I read down my favorite military strategies book in the newly, finished living room on the couch. I was laying on my back with my legs over the arm rest.<p>

"Tonight?" I whined and she nodded stiffly, pulling the book out of my hands and putting it on the coffee table upside down. I got off the couch and up on my feet.

"Tonight."

"Okay, where is he? And how long you guys going to be out?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I didn't mind watching Tony, never, but I could notice she's going to a party or something which she doesn't think us 'kids' could behave to.

"He's upstairs in his room and we might be out a couple hours," She smiled warmly as dad came down in a tux.

"You too?"

"Yep sweetheart, the McAshton's dinner party is very formal too," He stated, the obvious that I couldn't stand being graceful or glorious if I went there. It's true, I could stand being neat and polite when I have to be but staying like those kings and queens for hours? God, shoot me now!

"Okay, have fun," I chuckled, giving them both a hug with my two arms and kissing them both on the cheek.

"You too honey, and remember, Tony has to be in bed by 9!" Mom warned, going to the front door with dad and slipping out.

I exhaled sharply, turning on my heel and heading upstairs into Tony's room only to find him coloring on his small table. "What up, Tony?"

His head swiveled around to look at me with a smile. "Hey, Jess!"

"What you coloring over there?" I asked, walking over to him and kneeling down beside him indian style.

"It's a vampire, see?" He laughed, putting up a piece of paper with some sort of person that was red.

"I thought vampires were, like, pale white," I suggested and he shrugged.

"Well..they, could be!"

I laughed, patting his hand on the table before standing up. I took out the blueprints, which were in my back pocket rolled up. I took one of Tony's colored pencils and kneeled back down with him. Hmm...I mean, if I put the bed near the wall, I would be face-planted right away. If I put the bed-

I stopped dead in my tracks when Tony stood up. "Where ya' going?"

"I wanna play vampire," He smiled, picking up his new cutted out, paper, vampire fangs. I rolled my eyes. He left the room for a second then came back with a plastic jar full of ketchup. A smiled tugged onto my lips as he put a black and red cape on before getting a stuffed monkey.

"Uh Tony what are you-"

"Ib-ovo, an-totto," He chanted, flaring out his cape on either side. I felt tingling on my side which got immensly painful. I clutched it when he said those exact words. I also seem to be getting a massive headache executing in my head. "Jess, you okay?"

He came over to me, holding my shoulder. I waved him away and shook my head. "I'm fine, I just need to take a nap."

He nodded as I stood up, not bothering to pick up my blueprints and walking over to his bed and gently laying down on it. I closed my eyes until I felt the bed vibrate. They snapped back open, crotching my head up, looking down and saw Tony doing a vampiric scene before my very eyes. He just put the ketchup on the neck of the monkey before doing biting ministrations on it. I grimaced when he made eating noises into the monkeys neck.

"Dear lord Tony, you seem more like a pack of wolves with meat than a vampire," I pointed out, my headache protesting again. I groaned, plopping it back down, until I heard distant flapping, which was very, _very _loud. I felt the bed stop it's vibrating movements and I opened my eyes.

Again.

I got up slowly, only to be rewarded by seeing Tony looking into the fireplace, frozen. He glanced at me with me mouthing 'what' and he took a shaky breath. I walked beside him, putting a hand securly over shoulder. We both walked in sync near the fireplace and saw a...

Boy?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D<strong>


End file.
